Timmy's Biggest Wish
by Imtruelyspeshal
Summary: Timmy has one hell of a wish.


Timmy's Biggest Wish

One day In Dimmsdale, Timmy was smoking kush and masturbating to naughty fanart of Trixie. "Oh Trixie, I just love your sweet Asian girl lips on my teensy little pee-pee," and just as he was about to blow his thin, watery load all over the computer monitor, Dad burst through the door. "Timmy, you little pink shirted faggot, what are you doing up here?" Timmy had to think quick. The last time Dad caught him coralling the tadpoles, he pimped him out to Vicky, who used him as her personal sex doll, all so he could buy a death laser to kill Dinkleberg, the fucker.

"Uhhhh, homework," he said, "Mr Crocker wants us to give him sperm samples to clone fairies out of, or something I guess," Timmy's dad then said, "Oh yeah, I forgot Crocker's a major pedo faggot that likes to jerk off to badly drawn shotacon," and with that, he went off to take a big steamy shit in Dinkleberg's flower garden. Timmy sighed in relief, and then he had an idea. "I'm going to fuck Trixie Tang if it's the last goddamn thing I do," and just as he set out to get his groove on with her, he remembered: Trixie only likes her cocks big, black, and uncut. Timmy, being the whitest white boy in the neighborhood, proudly held the record for tiniest dick in Dimmsdale.

Timmy was about to cry and cut himself, and then he remembered his fairies. "Yo, Cosmo, Wanda, get your asses up here!" he shouted in a Call of Duty accent. Then they poofed out gayly. Wanda flew up to him, wearing nothing but a dildo. She said, "Waddya want, ya little buttboy? I was in the middle of pegging Cosmo," Timmy looked over to see Cosmo sitting in an ice cooler he poofed up, which had a shitload of steam coming out of it. And then Timmy then made his biggest wish of all time, "I WISH I HAD THE BIGGEST COCK IN THE WORLD," The two then waved their wands (or at least Wanda did, Cosmo just floated there spanking his monkey), and in a gay-ass poof, Timmy emerged from the cloud. "There ya go, little shitface, now go fuck yourself," Wanda said.

"I don't fucking feel anything," he said. Then he thought about how he would never get it on with Trixie. He thought about her sweet little face, her petite titties and her sweet grilled cheese sandwich nestled between her thighs. Timmy was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't notice his pants FUCKING RIPPING OFF as his dick grew and grew and grew. His dick grew so big, it impaled Cosmo and he died.

"Fuck yeah!" Timmy exclaimed as he and his new 15 ft manmeat squeezed out of the door. Wanda looked at the body of her now dead husband, picked him up, and flew off into their castle and locked the door. Grunting sounds could be heard.

"Bye mom, I'm off for school," Timmy said, not even noticing that Mom had OD'd on crack last night. "Hmm, might as well test this bad boy out," Timmy said, as he had some "fun" with his mother's corpse. "Ok, off for school," he said, pulling the gargantuan cock out and taking half of the kitchen with it.

As Timmy walked out of his house, he could see Dad masturbating in Dinkleberg's window. "Dinkleberg, you slut, why won't you let me pound your sweet ass, already?!" he bawled. Timmy was so grossed out by it, he projectile vomited right in AJ's face. AJ then fell into the road where he was hit by a bus. Timmy shrugged and went into the bus, slapping many a kid with his endowment.

Then he saw Trixie, but just as he was about to put the moves on her, Francis popped up. "Hey there, sweet tits, noticed your cock, you know what you need to do," with that, he pulled down his pants, exposing his pimply, hairy, shit covered ass to the pink hatted kid. It was so repulsive, it instantly sent his boner crasing to the ground. "No fucking way, ass-breath, you have a dingleberry!" Timmy shrieked. Then Francis was so embarrassed, he pissed and ran off crying like the little grey faggot he is and cut his wrists. "Alright, now's my chance," Timmy said.

But just as he was about to introduce her to his newly gained peener, the bus skidded to a grinding halt, smashing Chester's face into the windshield and his brains all over the bus, but nobody cared because he was poor white trash. "Well slap my gooch and call me Sally," Timmy said as he trudged off to Crockpot's classroom.

As he was walking down the hall, he noticed Elmer standing by his locker having sex with his boil. "Oh, boil, your pus feel so good," he moaned. Timmy couldn't help but splooge. But seeing as how his cock was now huge, he splooged a lot, right in Elmer's mouth and he choked and died right there. Timmy just walked off to class.

When he walked into class, he saw Mr. Crocker, Juandissimo, and Jorgen Von Strangle having a three-way on his desk. "Oh, hello, Turner. Wanna join in?" Crocker asked. "Fuck that shit," Timmy said as he ran out of the room. Meanwhile Crocker was screaming "FAIRIES! FAIRIES! Oh baby!" and he exploded. Meanwhile, Timmy was wandering the hallway, when he saw Trixie.

"Oh, hi Trixie," he said. She turned around and said, "Look, Twinky Turn-over, I already fucking told you assweed, you're too white, now go away," Timmy then pulled out his HUGE boner and smacked her with it. "Oh, well, time to do this shit," but just as was about to go to town on Trixie, her vagina ate it. Now he was left with a big bloody gaping hole where his dick used to be.

He was so upset, he ran out into traffic, where Tootie promptly ran over him. Tootie then got out, gathered up the corpse, and went home to do god know what with it.

THE END!


End file.
